Amanda
"A gift from you's a special gift, even if it's just a seed." -- Amanda, to Green after receiving the Seed of Trust Amanda is one of the first generation characters in the Fire Emblem RP. Profile A trained healer with the claim as the only member of her training class to go on as a battle unit, Amanda joined the Dependable Task Force a day after they set off for their journey, coming in with her longer-range healing capabilities and her axe proficiency allowing for her to deal hits as often as she healed them. Her initial appearance was characterized with a desire to find the missing prince, being old enough to remember the time directly following his disappearance from the kingdom, but her stay with the team quickly changed into her having somewhat of a "harem" amongst a few of the male team members--Kody and Green in specific. The romantic tension comes to its head when they are in Kibou. While she pursues serious relationships with them both, she ultimately recognizes that she can't be in love with them both and forces herself to choose which one she has the stronger romantic connection with, which is Green. After one incident that can only be described as the single best character-building moment in the entire RP, as well as a night of revelry and dancing, she makes that decision and in the process of letting Kody know that she does love him but that she loves someone else more, she manages to heavily damage their relationship, as well as the one between her two love interests. The romantic bond she chooses is indeed the stronger one, but it comes at a cost of losing a dear friend, even as he finds new love elsewhere. After the events of the final battle in Kibou, during the three-month timeskip back in Drama, Amanda takes on a healing class identical to the one she'd been part of growing up, acting as the teacher to a gaggle of preteen girls who are more interested in boys than healing. This is a cause for many headaches and nights spent on rooftops overlooking the city, one in particular that she considers a special place to her from her youth that she shared with Green, becoming a special place for them both. It is up there that she reveals to him that, due to her sword injuries she had sustained as a young healer (the reason she fears swords and her clothes being ripped, as described in many supports), she is believed to be unable to bear children, therefore seeing herself as "broken". Thanks to some other members of the DTF (Chase and Grace mostly), she manages to start teaching her class how to use healing staffs just before the team is pulled away for a new mission. It is in the beginning stages of this mission that the revelation of future children existing is made, with the appearance of Justine falling from the sky, which manages to send her into a breakdown about how her friends will have children someday and she won't. This is combated by Green telling her that kids don't matter at the moment before proposing to her, something she happily accepts. With their engagement in mind, her focus goes from fighting to wanting to get to have her happy ending, to the point that her and Green try to flee from battle before being accosted by one of the warriors from Drama sent to help them out, causing them to rethink their defection and return to their allies. This then backfires on Amanda, as she is forced to work alongside that very same warrior and nearly ends up leading her to her death, but they ultimately part on friendly terms. Over the course of the downtime preceding and following the next several story events, she spends her time in cafés, doing some sort of busywork to occupy her mind while the members of the DTF around her keep finding their future children. This comes to a head after Chapter 16, when she and Green (with Paisley present) openly discuss her plans for their wedding, going as far as to set a location and a date for the event. Directly following that, her invitations are stolen as part of the plot for Paralogue 6, and after retrieving them she begins the process of hanging them out, revealing that the wedding she has been planning is quite literally right around the corner. The events of Paralogue 7 detail the wedding and the battle that disrupts it, time during which Amanda is left to be guarded by the wedding's armed guards while everyone else takes care of business. After the ceremony is restarted and properly completed, she meets her future child Aimee, which comes as a shock to her due to believing that she was unable to have children. She is first in complete disbelief that she has a child, but after both Aimee and Green (who interacted with her during the battle) insist that it is the case, her mood switches entirely and she is overjoyed to know that someday she'll be able to bear a child after believing herself unable for so long. In the time following the Paralogue, she spends time with Aimee, learning very little about the future the girl hailed from but taking in the knowledge that the girl has the same fixation on dying that she has, although it manifests in a much different manner. She also spends time with Justine, who explains that she saw Amanda in a motherly role in her timeline but explains very little else. This lack of being informed about the future or many details about her child comes to become an issue, as it is revealed at the end of Paralogue 9 that she has a second (and older) child, Bridgette, whom she reacts harshly towards upon meeting, but warms up to after getting past the fact that this means that she, in the future timeline, had two children of her own. This is cause for some resentment for a short time towards the two girls she had been interacting with prior to Bridgette's appearance, as they hadn't warned her about the shock she would be receiving, but she brushes it off quickly. With her two children now in her life, Amanda begins to try to act more like a mother to them, although it is clear that she never prepared herself to ever be in such a role. She begins ordering Aimee to not participate in battles, to keep her safe and out of danger, something that backfires when the girl ends up with a scroll in her possession and decides she wants to promote. She does ask her parents for permission, but both Amanda and Green deny her of it because they collectively feel she isn't mature enough to have fighting responsibilities. This comes back to bite them immediately, as in the next battle Aimee comes onto the field as a Valkyrie, and Amanda immediately starts trying to punish her for her decision. No punishment happens, however, short of several long-sustained rounds of hiding by Aimee and seeking by her mother, which ends in Amanda swapping her staffs for the joke one Aimee had so that the girl returns to the role of a healer versus a fighter. During Paralogue 11, Amanda shows that she was witness to some flirtatious behavior between her husband and the DTF's newest member Lorelei, spending the entire pre-battle and battle itself fighting with the woman over what she had seen. While they do end the Paralogue with tepid apologies and refrain from any actual violence between them, the damage in everything is done as Amanda begins convincing herself that she isn't good enough for Green anymore, lacking qualities that the girls he's been interested in upon the return to Kibou. She confronts him about it and breaks down over her insecurities regarding the issue, and they patch things up as nothing has really been broken in the first place outside of her mind. Personality True to her "Team Mom" nickname, Amanda puts making sure everyone is alive and well at a higher priority than fighting, to the point that she constantly gripes about having to enter battle at the risk of death for herself or her team. However, when any one of her trigger points is activated, she quickly sets out to take down whoever threatened or harmed her or her friends. Those triggers include tearing her clothing in any way, wielding swords, or talking about or referring to children--the last point making her archetype an unfortunate one (at least, until she meets Aimee). She is generally happy, although even the slightest sign of something going wrong will sink her into a pessimistic mood; she is oft-heard talking about things being horrible and going horribly even before they get a chance to start. Shs is also well-known for having a one-track mind, that one focus almost exclusively being her friend-turned-boyfriend-turned-fiancé-turned-husband Green. From very close to the start of their time together, no matter what she was doing, if she would catch so much as a glimpse of him all obligations and duties would fly out the window and she would become transfixed on him. This has caused many problems, including almost letting Shed die one time and nearly getting herself killed when she thought that Green was ignoring her, but overall it's a minor character flaw. After they get married in Paralogue 7, this becomes less prominent as she spends much of her time with him and accepts that he is hers for the rest of their lives. Once she grows into the role, Amanda becomes rather motherly towards her future children, even if her inexperience at being a mother is obvious. She does not let her children be free from her bad attitude, however, which leads to issues between herself and them as she cannot control her tongue when it comes to biting remarks. In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster (i'll come up with something later) Possible Endings Amanda: Resistant Companion : The moment she could, Amanda took back her position as a healer teacher and made it a permanent one, guiding young girls down a path similar to her own. She was responsible for the training of many new generations of healers who could take up weapons as needed, her girls filling a void in her heart she hadn't thought would ever be filled. Amanda and Green ''' : After the fighting was over, Green and Amanda returned to Drama, where Green went into the kingdom's service as one of its soldiers. Amanda took up an official post as a teacher, training young girls how to become healers. After a couple of years, they both retired, settling down to raise their family, consisting of two perfect girls. They lived out a quiet but happy life together. Trivia *As revealed in her wedding invitation, Amanda's middle name is Jayde, a direct reference to Jayde from Forum Emblem, who happens to be the child of the character in the story based on Amanda, Signele. *Amanda's birthday is April 7th. *Amanda has her own special weapon, named '''Amanda's Hammer: C Level - 13 Mt - 80 Hit - 10 Crit - Deals effective damage to armored units. Gallery 20161104_004135.jpg|concept art of Amanda's War Cleric outfit, drawn by Manda manda the rp character.png|support image made by Manda 20161222 015838.jpg|Paralogue 7 costumes for Amanda and Green, drawn by Manda Manda FE.png|sprite made by Chase manda sprite sheet.png|expression sheet made by Manda and Chase an actual family picture.jpg Manda and aimee winter art.JPEG Category:Characters Category:FERP